Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy  The Good Life
by Gravy-And-Buttered-Toast
Summary: /


AN - I hope you like it guys, Ill try and continue writing it. Eventual EddxEddy, If I get that far.

* * *

Eddy awoke suddenly, a thin spindle of drool hanging from his lower lip. Had he dropped off to sleep in a lesson _again? _He always had trouble staying awake in lessons, but today especially he was tired. He squeezed his lips together to try not to let out another yawn and a thin squeak escaped. Oops. Now everyone was looking at him. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up last night watching _March of the Killer Robot _with Ed. Nobody would notice if Ed fell asleep - to be honest, his brain was switched off whether he was awake or asleep. But Eddy had to focus, had to focus. He knew he couldn't afford to sleep in anymore lessons because recently, his parents had threatened to take away some of his belongings until his grades improved. He had furiously slammed his bedroom door on their shouting after he had given them a harsh reply, ignoring their yelling from the other side of the door as he flung himself on his bed and taken out a magazine to flick through. So he had to stay awake, stay awake, or he would lose his items… the lava lamp, the records, the disco ball… maybe his magazines. He shot up in his seat at the thought. No magazines would be unbearable. He'd just have to try and stay awake.

Infront of him, his other best friend, Edd, was also sitting upright, but unlike Eddy, he had been like that the entire time. It was true when Eddy referred to him as a teacher's pet, because Edd was always paying attention in lessons, never missing any valued information. When something came up that he didn't know about or needed to remember, he would instantly grab his pen or pencil and scribble it down, often with a mutter of 'Of course!' or 'Ive got to remember this… twenty lines of it, Eddward…'. Even now Edd turned to look at Eddy and raised an eyebrow at the squeak he made. Eddy gave him his trademark smirk and stuck is tongue out between his teeth. His aim for this lesson was to make Edd laugh and see what the others did. It was a bitter disappointment when Edd frowned at him, but wait - didn't the corners of his mouth twitch? Maybe all was not lost, not yet! Eddy grinned to himself and wracked his brain for an idea. Time for the cogs in his brain to start moving, because Eddy needed an idea, or a prank, maybe. He was looking round the room when it hit him. It did literally. A small ball of paper fell from where it hit Eddy on the neck. Eddy turned to his right to see Kevin with a tube made of paper clamped in his teeth, grinning at him. Eddy was about to retaliate when he noticed that it had gotten his attention perfectly. And he had exactly what he needed in front of him. The piece of paper containing the starter from the lesson was laying untouched in front of him. He picked it up and gently ran a finger to find a place where he could tear it easily. CRAP! Eddy drew his hand away quickly and pushed it into his mouth, cursing in his head furiously. Damn, damn, how could he not had seen that a paper cut would be evident? With the sore finger planted firmly in his mouth, he used the rest of his fingers to hold the paper as his free hand tore it gently. It made a noise, but only one that Eddy could hear, a soft tearing sound. He put the strip just torn off to one side and rolled the rest of the paper into a tube. He blew down it to make sure it was working properly. Nothing seemed unusual, so he loaded his first piece of paper. Clamping the tube in his teeth, he took aim, and…

RING. RING. RING.

Eddy let the tube drop from his mouth in disappointment, then perked up as he realised it was the weekend. At last! He jumped up, letting his chair rock back and forth from the impact as he tossed his bag over one shoulder and dashed out of the door to his locker.

"Eddy, do you have somewhere to be?"

A shout slowed Eddy down to a stop. Oh, how could he had been so stupid as to leave his friends behind! Turning around, he saw Ed and Edd coming up to him, Edd walking fast in order to keep up with Ed's bouncy strides. Eddy grinned sheepishly as they came up to him.

"Right, sorry guys… weekend 'n all…" Eddy's voice trailed off, but his sentence was ended with a shrug. Edd bit his lip and smiled.

"We've gotten used to it by now, Eddy, it's the same every Friday.""it's the weekend, guys!" Ed yelled, gathering up Eddy and Edd in his arms, "Time for Ed to sit and watch lots of monster movies, like the one we saw last night, Eddy! When the robot had the heroes trapped and was about to suck their brains out with a straw but suddenly the hero jumped forward and did lots of karate on the robot so it flew back and-" Ed's mouth was clamped shut by Eddy, who was frowning at him.

"Ed, I'll give you three seconds to let go of me," He growled, letting go of Ed's mouth to hear a reply. Sure enough, he got one from the big lump.

"You know I cant count that high, Eddy!" He wailed, throwing out his arms and letting Eddy and Edd drop to the floor. Eddy stood up almost instantly, adjusting his bag back onto his back. Edd got up a second after, dusting himself down furiously as to wipe away any germs he may have picked up from the fall.

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask, how did your movie go last night?" He smiled, trying to continue their conversation further.

"It was good, a good film too, you should have been there, Sockhead, Ed got a jar of peanut-butter stuck on his head," Eddy grinned. Edd had been busy last night as his family had to attend a small family reunion that only occurred once every four years. Edd had been dreading to go, mentioning that 'Mother and Father would never forgive me if I didn't go', or 'I shouldn't have to go, they never notice me anyway', and occasionally the comment or so about his relatives, 'How embarrassing it is when Uncle Bill drinks too much'. He had returned to his friends that morning though and told them about the reunion. It had been extremely boring, and his parents disappeared when they arrived and only reappeared to go home. It had been very lonely, Edd had put it. Eddy had given a sigh of relief. How happy he was that his family didn't do anything as stupid as a family reunion. He had been partially upset when his brother had left, but now he was relieved that he had gone. Heck, half the items in his room were owned by his brother! If his brother came back, Eddy would basically lose half of his room.

As Eddy thought back to this, he suddenly felt slightly miserable again to the point that his belongings were under threat. And today, he had missed yet ANOTHER lesson. It wasn't good enough, he could tell. Shaking his head to clear his head, he turned back to his friends. He could focus on his friends right now rather than his worries.

Edd grew concerned as he saw Eddy's slight downwards turn of the corners of his mouth. Hadnt he been grinning seconds ago? What could be upsetting him? Edd found it rare that Eddy was ever upset and kept it bottled up. But Edd wasn't the intruding kind and decided firmly that it was one of Eddy's family issues. But Edd gave Eddy a comforting pat on the shoulder. It was better than nothing, he supposed.

Eddy shrugged away when Edd patted him on the shoulder.

'Ge'rrof, Double Dee, im fine!" he muttered angrily. He was far from the truth.

"You can tell us anything, Eddy. You don't usually look so miserable about a weekend!" Edd replied in his way of trying to cheer Eddy up. By the looks of it it hadn't worked. Eddy was till looking pretty rough. Ed's turn.

"Don't be such a Sad-Sack, Eddy!" Ed giggled, picking Eddy up and resting him on his shoulder, before sticking both of his index fingers into the corners of Eddy's mouth and pushing them up, "Smile!"

Eddy shook his head furiously and Ed's fingers slipped out, and the movement caused Eddy to fall backwards onto the floor. Edd instinctively rushed forward to help him up, but slowed as Eddy got up, facing away from his friends. Edd could see him shaking, with sadness or fury he could not tell. Only one way to find out.

"Eddy…" Edd murmured quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Such a gesture could cause Eddy to flare up again, but strangely he didn't. As Eddy turned to face Edd, he could see that Eddy's face was bright red and he looked angry, but in a second or two Eddy's face cooled down almost instantly, though he was still shaking. Several beads of sweat fell from his head. Edd bit his lip. What could be wrong with Eddy?

Eddy grinned weakly at Edd to try and cover up his fury. Stupid, Stupid! He was setting Edd off again with worries! Eddy coughed loudly.

"Sorry about that, the noise in here is unbearably loud," he muttered. Edd raised an eyebrow.

"Eddy, I'm not that stupid-"

"I am!" Edd was interrupted by Ed, who was dancing round madly as Edd and Eddy were talking.

"We gathered, Lumpy," Eddy replied sarcastically.

"Well, Eddy, I'm not that stupid to fall for that excuse. I mean, you're the loudest person I know and yet you hate noise?" Edd was thoroughly confused by Eddy's behaviour. Eddy shrugged.

"Im just a bit off today, school is so bugging," he said hastily.

"When isn't it for you, Eddy?" Edd smiled. Eddy grinned back.

"Good point, Sockhead." Eddy hauled his bag up further on his back and jogged towards the door - he couldn't wait to do some scamming this weekend! He pushed all his bad thoughts to the back of his mind, as far as it would go. Edd ran up behind him, with Ed close behind. Now THIS was the Eddy they knew and loved! They walked down the school steps and headed down the path and out of the school ground, Edd and Eddy walking side by side with Ed just behind in his usual cheerful mood.

"Lets crash by my place guys, I gotta do some stuff," Eddy yawned, stretching his arms.

"Like sleeping?" Edd laughed.

"J'eah, I'll try and catch up on that tonight," Eddy replied, before tightening his lips to stop him from yawning again. Edd saw this and grinned.

"You don't have to stop yawning, Eddy, I wont go into one of my rants. JUST THIS ONCE," Edd said.

"Geez, thanks Double Dee, I feel honoured, want me to curtsey?" Eddy answered sarcastically, pretending to curtsey.

"No need to go sarcastic on my manners, Eddy," Edd sighed, crossing his arms.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Eddy suddenly said, throwing out an arm to stop the others in their tracks. Edd crashed into it, stumbling backwards before Ed walked full into him. The two landed on the floor dazed slightly.

"A scam?" Edd asked. A scam already? Eddy was on the roll today, since it usually took a while to think of ideas.

"No, how does this sound?" Eddy grinned, "You give Ed some of your manners."

There was a silence.

"Such a suggestion from you, Eddy, since you have none either."

"Alright, I got a bet for you two," Eddy chuckled, reaching into their pockets before pulling Edd's magnifying glass out of his and Sheldon Jr, Ed's cheese, from the other.

"To win these back, you have to take part in a bet. You two win, you get these back," Eddy announced.

"And what do you lose?" Edd asked.

"Mm, something from my room," Eddy muttered.

"Lava lamp! Lava lamp!" Ed cheered.

"Ok, fine, you win my Lava Lamp. But if I win, I keep the lamp AND these two items," Eddy laughed.

"And what would the task be, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Until the final bell next Friday, you have to switch manners. Double Dee, you have to have no manners whatsoever. As for the lump, he has to have perfect manners."

"Wait wait!" Edd snapped, "Your asking me to GIVE UP on my MANNERS?"

"Geez, Double De, you need to relax more anyway," Eddy said, rolling his eyes.

Edd reached out and seized Eddy by the collar, shaking him.

"Wha-what do you t-think that M-mother and father would say if I disrespected our family by using Ed's lack of manners?" He spluttered.

"Fine, guess I keep the magnifying-gla-"

"Ok ok! Fine, just don't harm my magnifying glass. Its one of my most prized possessions."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down," Eddy smirked.

"Uhm, Double Dee…"

"Yes Eddy?"

"Can ya let go of my collar now?"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

Back at Eddy's house, Eddy ordered Ed to go and take a bath to wash off all the muck which would evidently not do well for his manners. Unfortunately, getting Ed to take a bath would be like getting a donkey to drive a train.

"No bath for Ed!" Ed screamed, struggling against Edd and Eddy's desperate attempts to throw him into the bathroom.

"Ed! You have to, its-" Edd paused and thought, "-it's a quest Ed! You have to brave the waters in order to rescue the chickens!"

"The chickens are in danger? Oh dear!" Ed cried, pushing past his friends and into the bathroom. Eddy immediately seized a chair and slammed the door shut, wedging the chair underneath the handle.

"Well, at least Ed will HAVE to wash now," Edd chuckled, before his laugh trailed off, "Does that mean…"

"Nah, you don't have to get mud-caked. I just wanted to see if Ed would actually wash!" Eddy laughed, leaning against the door.

"Thank heavens," Edd sighed. He noticed that Eddy had stopped laughing and was looking around his room, his mouth turned down slightly. Edd assumed this was because of what had happened earlier - whenever someone mentioned home he looked positively sad. Did he have an argument with his parents or something?

Eddy noticed that Edd was watching him and forced himself to smirk, though his mind had been back onto losing his furniture. He couldn't imagine his room without the items. It was another reason that he didn't want to lose his lava lamp.

"Did'ja get the kit?" He asked Edd.

"Yeah, I just hope that Ed doesn't resume his bad manners while wearing it," Edd replied, holding up a smart uniform from Edd's closet. It was too big for Edd who had been told via sticky note that he would grow into it, so it should fit Ed nicely.

"Oi, Lumpy!" Eddy yelled, knocking on the door, "We gotcha kit! We'll slip it through the door!"

There was no reply from Ed, only the sound of running water. Eddy opened the door slightly and slipped the hanger onto the towel rack, before shutting the door and replacing the chair underneath the handle.

"So what do I do, Eddy, to look bad mannered?" Edd asked.

"Well, you don't have to be mucky mucky, just untidy," Eddy said knowingly.

"You mean like this?" Edd asked, pushing his hat sideways slightly, so the rim of it hung over part of his eye. Eddy laughed and pointed to where his hat had become uncovered.

"True, but you wouldn't want them to see that, would you?"

"**Good lord!"** Edd cried, reaching up and pulling the hat firmly back into place. Eddy sniggered and walked over to his draw, pulling it hard. It groaned as it opened, obviously not been opened for a long time. Reaching in he pulled out a family photo, coated heavily in dust and with apparent age. He turned to face Edd and breathed in deeply.

"Eddy, w-what are you doing?" Edd asked nervously. Eddy answered him buy blowing out, the dust flying from the photo and coating Edd's figure in it. Edd coughed and rubbed dust out of his eyes.

"Much better!" Eddy grinned triumphantly. Edd gave him a sideways frown.

"I feel like an ash pile in a fireplace," he grumbled. Eddy opened his mouth to reply when the chair blocking the bathroom door fell to the floor. The door opened and Ed walked out, looking very uncomfortable. He was dressed in the suit and his short cropped hair was combed to one side, looking very neat. His old clothes were in his bag which was in his hand. Edd stifled a laughter, while Eddy laughed out loud and clasped his hands together.

"Good one, Ed! You look just the right neatness like Double Dee's!" He grinned. Ed shuffled uncomfortably.

"I feel different, guys," He said uncertainly, "Like…"

"Clean," Edd chuckled, patting Ed on the shoulder and leaving a dusty mark. Ed sighed at it and dusted it off.

"What's with the new personality, Ed?" Eddy asked, tilting his head at him.

"Nah, I'm being clean and silver just for Sheldon," Ed laughed. Edd laughed along with him and went to pat his head, but didn't because his hands were still dusty. Eddy clapped his hands together and grinned.

"I got an idea now," He announced, leaning forward and writing on Edd's shirt in the dust. Edd looked down but couldn't read it upside down. Eddy sighed and turned Edd to face his mirror. Edd's shirt read:

**MESSY**

**MESSY**

**MESSY**

Edd grinned despite of the dust - trust Eddy to write such a thing! He fought against the urge to dust himself down and bit his lip to bear it. He regretted it, getting a little dust on his teeth. He ran his tongue over it to clean it off, but stopped when he saw Eddy looking at him.

"Double Dee, if your going to get your magnifying glass back, you cant clean. AT ALL."

"But what about my teeth?" Edd protested, a hint of whine in his voice. Eddy shook his head.

"Not even your teeth."

Edd sighed and nodded, moving his tongue from his teeth. Meanwhile, Ed had been investigating Eddy's room and had discovered a large book under his bed. He pulled it out and held it up.

"Eddy, whats this?" He asked, pulling it open. His eyes lit up immediately.

"Ooh, pretty pictures, Eddy!"

"Gimme that!" Eddy snapped, seizing the book from Ed and opening it at the front page, "Its my old photo album."

"Ooh, whats that funny looking thing at the front of that photo of your family, Eddy?" Ed inquired, poking a squeaky clean finger at a photo.

"That's me, you idiot."

"That cant be you, Eddy, it is so small and puny!"

"So is your head, Lumpy. And It'll get smaller an punier if you don't sh-"

"Eddy, why is your brother holding you like he's going to throw you over the fence and into a sewer where mutant crocodiles will swim up from the Nile and tear you to pieces with their fearsome jaws-"

"THAT'S IT!" Eddy growled, jumping up and slamming the book shut on Eds head. There was silence for a moment before giggling came from inside the book. Eddy sighed and pulled the book off of Ed's head.

"Dontcha have chickens to chase, Ed?"

"No, Eddy but I can ask Rolf!" Ed grinned, jumping up and dashing through Eddy's door. Edd winced as he did so, before getting up and calling after Ed.

"Ed! Make sure you fix this door!"

"Don't bother asking, Double Dee, he'll make it worse." Edd turned to face Eddy, who shrugged back at him.

"Although that's very true, I wont let Ed smash down doors. He could get a splinter or worse. And he'll get those clothes dirty!""All the better for you, eh, Sockhead?" Eddy smirked, patting Edd's shoulder.

"I suppose so," Edd sighed, before shaking his head and smiling at Eddy, "I'd better not complain.""Just relax, your always worrying about stuff," Eddy grumbled, sitting at the foot of his bed frowning at Edd

"Theres always plenty to worry about, Eddy!"

"Oh yeah, what you worrying about now?" Eddy grinned. Edd paused to think - he had to hold onto this bet, and the fact Ed was _ruining _his clothes, so there really wasn't much to worry about. Mother and Father were barely around so they wouldn't notice.

"Gotcha," Eddy chuckled, sticking his tongue out between his teeth at Edd. Edd laughed and reached into the bathroom, taking a small pile of toilet paper and putting it on Eddy's bed to sit on without getting Eddy's bed dirty.

"One other thing you should do on this bet, Double Dee, is relax a bit more," Eddy suddenly said, raising an eyebrow at Edd.

"How can I relax when I have to worry about tidying up without making them more messy?" Edd frowned. Eddy shrugged.

"You think I wont make my room messy later on? Its only just been cleaned and already Lumpy's destroyed my bathroom."

Edd couldn't help but laugh at how Eddy had put that. It was true - Ed had coated Eddy's bathroom in dirt, mud, leaves, anything that would bring outside inside.

Edd hesitantly moved the paper from underneath him and sat on Eddy's bed. He felt disgusted at having to make Eddy's bed untidy with the dust that coated him, but if he didn't mind, well…

Eddy clearly was thinking too. His teacher had told them something that was going to occur on Monday, something important… he couldn't remember. This was an opportunity for him to ask Edd about it.

"Hey Double Dee, what was that thing the teacher told us we had to remember?" He asked, feeling embarrassed for some reason. _Gheesh, im embarrassed about SCHOOL WORK? _he grumbled in his thoughts. Edd sighed.

"You've forgotten already?" Eddy nodded, hoping it wasn't too important so much as he would be in trouble if he forgot again.

"Well, it might not be really related to your well being, Eddy, but the school is hosting a performance in honour of Shakespeares birthday," Edd replied, tucking the paper up in his hand, "They've chosen a play and we have to audition for the parts."

Eddy snorted. A play? Phooey! That's all he worried about?

"What play is it?" He asked curiously, knowing it would be something dead boring.

"Oh, you'll like it, Eddy," Edd said, biting his tongue as he grinned, "it's the one you like to mention in some situations, Romeo and Juliet."

Eddy frowned. _Really? _

"Mm, I might tag along and audition, depends on whose gonna be Juliet," He chuckled.

"You'll probably enjoy the play even if you aren't Romeo, Eddy," Edd insisted, "I myself will audition to be Benvolio, a close friend of Romeo's. However-" He hesitated, gesturing to his dusty appearance, "I doubt I'll get the part looking like I've been stuck down a chimney."

"I S'pose I can let you off one day…" Eddy said with a smirk, reaching out a hand, "For a quarter."

"Eddy, you think I have a quarter? If I did I would have put it in my save-money-contraption."

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want the part…"

Edd hesitated. A day of cleanliness… a midway break… a day off… sounded good. Edd cleared his throat.

"W…well, I suppose I can this once…" He muttered. Eddy grinned and headlocked him, rubbing his hat with his knuckle.

"Knew you couldn't resist, Sockhead!"

"Eddy!" Edd protested, trying to escape Eddy's arm, but even though he was small, Eddy was tough, and Edd had no chance of escaping until Eddy let go. Edd looked up at him and Eddy looked back, smirking.

"Stuck, Double Dee?" He teased.

"If it isn't clear enough already, Eddy," Edd murmured, giving up on trying to free himself. Eddy pouted.

"Cant take a joke, Double Dee, Gheesh!" Eddy shrugged, releasing Edd, who fell backwards after being gripped for so long.

"Obviously you havent heard of sarcasm, Eddy," Edd replied, putting his hat back on straight.

"No, I invented the word Double Dee," Eddy rolled is eyes, turning to look out of the broken door, "Lets go and find Monobrow before Rolf decides that we are to blame."


End file.
